Digimon V
by Omegah
Summary: Chapter 2: The duo of Brian and Betamon save Nathan from getting whooped by Meramon. THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO ANY EXISTING DIGIMON SERIES. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon V

Chapter 1

Ok. Life can seriously not get any worse. Missing the supposedly game-winning shot in the Local League Finals in which your own school hasn't been in for almost a decade, and now you're stuck in this strange-ass place where all the trees are purple. Unless I'm some tree researcher I wouldn't give a shit about it. Yep. Meet Nathan Freeman in his little fucked up world.

Nathan Freeman walked down the dirt path. Typical American boy pursuing his dream of playing on the varsity sports team and win the League. He bought up his hand and scratched his chestnut brown hair. Nathan was dressed in an orange shirt above a white t-shirt. He had unbuttoned his orange shirt for quite a while as he was sweating quite a lot, and 2 layers of clothing wasn't going to help him. On his legs were a pair of Bermuda shorts that came just past his knee and he wore a pair of white running shoes with small orange designs. He wore ankle socks and they were barely visible above the low top pair of shoes. On his hands were a white digital watch and a white band that said ONE, from the poverty campaign heavily advertised at his school.

"Oh what do you know? A yellow dinosaur! Isn't this very normal for a world with purple trees Mr. Freeman?" Nathan said jokingly to himself, before realizing it wasn't really a joke.

A yellow dinosaur ran in Nathan's direction. The dinosaur wasn't too tall; he came up to about Nathan's waist.

Nathan stood there, not knowing what to do. "Oh shit… If this was a video game, this would be a good time to press save so you can stay here and talk to the creature or run before it kills me."

He ran.

"Nathan!" The dinosaur cried out.

Nathan came to a halt. "First the purple trees and now an orange dinosaur running up to me and saying my name? How the fuck can this get any worse?" He was never so surprised.

"Stop Nathan, stop." The yellow dinosaur stopped just as Nathan did, he caught his breath before talking again. "First, don't call me 'yellow dinosaur' you human asshole. Call me Agumon. Second, you didn't come here for no reason, you were chosen to be here to save this world."

Nathan laughed mockingly.

"Ok. So out of all the little boys and girls in this world, it had to be me." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Yea. But you were chosen for a reason. You have that spirit and heart and-" Agumon said before getting interrupted by Nathan.

"I'm that little boy that has to save the world because I have those little shit face qualities like love and all that shit. Right?" Nathan interrupted.

"I couldn't have said it better." Agumon said. Nathan frowned.

And if things were starting to get better for Nathan, I guess they weren't. The forests started to catch fire.

"Yikes, here comes the Meramon!" Agumon yelled.

"What's up with everything being called 'Somethingmon'?" Nathan cried out, trying to make some humor out of the dire situation.

"The bad thing is, my attack is a fireball, and I don't think that fireballs help bring down a Digimon made of fire." Agumon stated as the duo began running.

"A Digimon?" Nathan questioned.

"A Digimon is the like the group we belong in, like you're a mammal, the Meramon tells what kind of specific species the Digimon is, like you're a human." Agumon answered.

"Well what are we going to do? This path isn't going to go on forever." Nathan said, as is the situation couldn't be worse.

0 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon V

Chapter 2

"Lucky for you, my friend Betamon lives around here… BETAMON!" Agumon cried out from the top of his lungs.

A green amphibian emerged from the forest. It had 4 legs, each one with a white claw of sorts on the end of it. A white underbelly and a huge red 'fin' planted on his back. Behind it, a human came running out. He was in a white sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts and a black pair of basketball shoes to match. He had reasonably long black hair for a boy with a green headband to keep hair going into his eyes.

"Hey! You're that Point Guard in Hill Academy's varsity basketball squad!" Nathan pointed out.

"And you're that Center of Oakes School's varsity basketball squad. That was a nice block." He said, winking at Nathan.

"You can talk about whatever this basketball thing is later, but not now because Mr. Meramon just called in some more Meramon." Agumon called out, panicking.

And then, as if by some miracle, 2 spheres of light popped out.

"This is so clichéd, the heroes get in big trouble and then some mystical energy comes and helps them and then they save the day." Nathan moaned. He snatched out the sphere of light in front of him and the other boy did the same. "And then this corny catchphrase gets into our heads… DIGIMON! DIGIVOLVE!" Nathan called out as he struck a pose, raising his right hand with the sphere of light inside. A bright orange light emitted from the sphere and enveloped Agumon. Within seconds, it had turn a lot bigger, turned into an orange dinosaur of what Nathan imagined a real Dinosaur would be the size of. It had a brown helmet on his head with 3 horns, 2 coming out the side and one on the snout. Blue stripes were tattooed over the orange dinosaur.

"That's what I call a 'Big Bad Orange Dinosaur'" Nathan declared, looking at the size of the new creature.

"Brian! Do the same!" Betamon cried out.

The boy known as Brian nodded. He raised his arm out and called out "DIGIMON! DIGIVOLVE!" This time, a green light came out and enveloped Betamon. Betamon's body stretched into a serpent like shape and the fin shape shifted into a yellow mask over the monsters head.

"Ready Seadramon?" What would've been Agumon said.

"Ready when you are Greymon." What would've been Betamon said.

The 2 nodded.

"Ice Arrow!" Seadramon called out. An arrow of ice shot out from his mouth, somehow freezing one of the Meramon on the spot.

Greymon rushed forwards, took aim and cried out "Mega Flame!"

A big ball of fire erupted from Greymon as it hit the frozen Meramon. The Meramon tried to get up before Greymon squashed it flat with his feet.

"Ouch." Greymon said as he tried to cool down his burned foot.

"Do you realize how fucking corny those phrases are? Mega Flame? Ice Arrow?" Nathan criticized.

"Well, I guess you'll have to get used to it." Brian replied.

The 2 spheres of light turned into 2 rectangular shaped devices with the edges smoothed out.

Nathan's one was white with orange buttons and Brian's one with a black with green buttons. They both looked at each other. On the screen it displayed the name Greymon and Seadramon respectively and showed a small meter which represented the energy they both had. Both of their energy meters were way above halfway.

The last Meramon was taken down with a powerful kick from Greymon, and the 2 Adult Digimon devolved back to the Child form.

"You were great Agumon!" Nathan called out, as he ran up to embrace his partner.

"Same to you Betamon. You're amazing as a big water dragon serpent thing." Brian complimented, lost for words.

"So how are we going to spend the night?" Nathan enquired.

"We can make a shelter of sorts with the wood and I can start a fire for warmth." Agumon suggested.

Everyone else agreed.

"Well, let's get to work!"

Ok, so maybe this whole idea isn't that bad. At least there's another human and I've got company. But what we did today didn't seem to be much. We only saved ourselves. We didn't save anyone else. Oh well. I wonder if there are other humans around this place? And this Digivolving thing, although you have to admit you do feel quite heroic striking a pose and saying some fucking corny catchphrase.

Oh well, time to get to work

0 


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon V  
Chapter 3

"So what do you suggest we do now? We're stuck on this little island and I'm pretty sure there are no humans here. We've looked around the whole island and all we've found are some nuts and berries." Nathan said, wiping off some of the dirt on his shirt.

"Since we're on an ISLAND, how about we get the fuck off? Because it's an ISLAND and it's surrounded by sea which we can SAIL across?" Brian said in a sarcastic tone.

"Good idea, but HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET OFF AN ISLAND WHEN WE HAVE NO BOAT?" Nathan yelled out.

Betamon could not help but force out an electric shock, zapping Nathan.

"Oh, right." Nathan said quietly, looking rather embarrassed.

"So we can get Betamon to digivolve to Seadramon, but he can't last us the whole journey because he's just figured out how to evolve…" Brian said.

"We can build a boat and wrap it around him. When he gets tired we got on the boat and Seadramon devolves back to Betamon and we can row to the nearest island." Nathan suggested.

"Well done, that's the only smart thing I've heard you say since I've known you." Brian said with a smile.

Nathan stared at Brian before going to collect loose pieces of wood.

"Oh sweet! Check this out Nathan!" Brian exclaimed. Nathan ran out from behind the trees and found a boat that had washed up onto the shore.

The boat was in good condition with the exception of a few holes on the bottom of the boat.

"I can fix that." Nathan said.

Before long, the 2 boys have set off on Seadramon with the boat wrapped around Seadramon's long body.

"This is pretty sweet. We just need to find somewhere to land." Nathan said, looking around the empty sea.

"How are you Seadramon?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine for now, but I sense something." Seadramon said.

Nathan sighed.

"This is all very clichéd. Anyone watch Jaws?" Nathan said softly. He grabbed onto Seadramon's serpent body tighter in the case that some sea creature comes out.

"I was kidding." Seadramon said back.

Brian, Agumon and Seadramon couldn't help but force a laugh.

The group soon arrived at another island through at least 100s of road trip songs and bad jokes.


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon V

Chapter 4

"Yo, Shane, check this out!" A voice called out.

"What Luke?" The boy known as Shane said.

"There's a big sea serpent thing coming." Luke, or Lukas to be exact said. Lukas was a 13 year old boy with spiky black hair, a grey t-shirt and long baggy black trousers with white low heel shoes. He held a binocular to his right eye as he spied on. Beside him was a pink bird about waist height with hints of blue all around. "Have a look, Piyomon."

The pink bird nodded as it kicked off the sandy floor and flapped his wings, soaring through the sky and approaching the serpent (otherwise Seadramon) that Nathan and Brian were on.

"I'll go tell the girls." The boy known as Shane said. He had blonde hair wore a purple T-Shirt and white shorts along with white and purple sneakers. His companion was a Kunemon. An insect that resembled a caterpillar with an oversized yellow head which crawled alongside him. The duo walked along a dirt path and soon reached a shady area amongst the long palm trees where two girls were sitting.

One was called Miranda. She had glasses, dark blonde hair and sea green eyes. She had a white tank top a beige miniskirt and brown sandals on her. Above her head was her companion Patamon. It was a Digimon on 4 legs with the top bit an orangey-brown shade in color with 2 wings that in some respect can be considered ears due to its positioning. The other was called Kathleen, or simply Kath. She had brown hair and a freckled face. She wore a light pink t-shirt and a brown miniskirt with a pair of white sandals. Her Digimon was a Palmon. A green Digimon with a pink flower on top of her head.

"There's some guys on a giant snake coming to this island." Shane said.

"Are they cute?" Miranda asked.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Just go out, with your Digimon. If they're bad fight them, if not then make friends."

"I hope they're cute." Miranda said.

Kath giggled as she stood up and offered her hand to Miranda. Miranda took it and stood up as the group of 6 walked back to where Lukas was.

"They're humans, that's for sure. There's 2 of them and there's an Agumon on the back. They're riding a Seadramon and I've talked to them. They seem pretty friendly and are excited to see more humans and told you to go out." Piyomon reported.

"Wait, Seadramon evolves from…" Lukas began.

"Betamon. And yes, I think they're 2 of the prophesized ones like we are. So that makes 8 of us." Piyomon completed.

"Let's set to sea then." Lukas said. "Kath, get your Palmon to digivolve to Coelamon, Miranda get Patamon to digivolve to Unimon so you can ride him. Shane go on either one of them and I'll be holding onto Piyomon."

Miranda struck a pose as she held up her device which they named Digivice out. Hers was white with metal plated buttons. "DIGIMON! DIGIVOLVE!"

A white light erupted from the device as it enveloped Miranda's Patamon. Patamon's Body got stretched out more and turned into a horse like figure. A helmet with a visor appeared on the head with a horn as the 2 wings shifted into position to make it seem like wings and nothing else.

Kath did the same with her Digivice and yelled out "DIGIMON! DIGIVOLVE!" Her Digivice was white with pink buttons. A white light surrounded Palmon as it took a rather obscure transformation into a giant fish.

Shane hopped onto the giant fish Digimon known as Coelamon. Along with Kath and Miranda rode onto her unicorn Digimon; Unimon.

Lukas held on tightly to Piyomon's legs as Piyomon began to flap his wings towards the Seadramon that Nathan and Brian were on.

The group of 8 set off towards the sea and stopped during the middle of the journey as they awaited the coming of Nathan and Brian.

The duo of Nathan and Brian finally arrived as Seadramon dipped his head down lower so the two can engage in a conversation more conveniently.

"The name's Nathan." Nathan said loudly.

"Brian." Brian said automatically right after the heads turned from Nathan to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Nathan, I'm Miranda, that's Lukas, Shane and Kath. You're really cute." Miranda said with a grin.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. Brian stared at Nathan.

After the 'introduction', the group now joined by Nathan and Brian arrived on the Island.

"There's more humans?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, it's prophesized that there's 10, each with a respective Digimon. Realize here we all have different Digimon. Right now we've found 8 including us." Lukas said.

Nathan did a quick headcount.

"Who's the other 2?" Nathan asked.

"They went to find the remaining 4, well now it's 2. One of them is called Devin and the other is called Vincent, but we call him Vince." Shane said.

"Devin's quite cute." Miranda said. "But not as cute as you."

Miranda grinned at Nathan as she sat closer towards him. Nathan blushed slightly as Miranda held onto Nathan's arm.

"Cut the crap Miranda." Kath said rudely.

"No it's ok, I like it." Nathan said, smiling.

Miranda looked up at Nathan.

"Oh you're the cutest." She said, holding onto his arm tighter than before.

"Wait, but how do you know that we're the prophesized ones?" Brian asked.

"Dual-way Digivolving. Can your Digimon not do that?" Lukas explained.

"Dual-way Digivolving?" Brian said unsurely.

"You've never tried it? Your Digimon can evolve into 2 different forms, one is called the Perfect Route and the other is the Sub-Route. The perfect route is the one that can make your Digimon digivolve to Perfect level after Adult. The Sub Route is the alternative. That's why it's Dual-way Digivolving." Shane explained.

"You two should try it." Lukas said.

"Not bothered." Nathan quickly said. He was too focused on Miranda.

"I'll give it a try."

Author's Note – This dual-way Digivolving thing is the fact that this story is built off the Digimon V-Pets. The V-Pets have various different ways to digivolve. I kept the 2 exclusive ones for each Child (Rookie) to decide the Dual-way Digivolving. For information on this visit dukey. 


End file.
